


Turns Out Dean is a Bottom

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Getting Together, Homophobic John Winchester, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Season/Series 09, cut me some slack, i wrote this at 3am, implied bottom dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Cas are both love-struck idiots who are pining after each other. Cas starts sulking and Dean confronts him. A few confessions later and it turns out Dean is a bottom?-------------------------------------------------------------IDK I suck at summaries. Please give it a shot.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Turns Out Dean is a Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt found here: (https://i.pinimg.com/originals/32/90/d2/3290d20458fb3f476e417f4384da9d7f.jpg)  
> I wrote this at 3 am so please cut me some slack.

Castiel had been in love with Dean for a long time. Almost as long as he had been on earth. He hadn’t realized it at first, but after a few years of working with Dean, betraying heaven, and going against all he had ever lived for, he realized that he, Castiel, Angel of the Lord was head over heels in love with Dean Winchester. He knew it was wrong. That he shouldn’t fall in love. That he shouldn’t feel things, let alone passion so deep it seemed to burn within him. He couldn’t fall in love Micheal’s Sword. But Cas always had been the black sheep.

Dean Winchester loves Castiel. Somewhere deep inside, Dean had known from the moment Cas had walked into that barn that sparks had flown. And not just literally. He had felt this pull in his heart, as if a piece of him that had been missing was put in. But he had suppressed that part of himself for so long. He had barely thought of that part of himself since he was 13. Since he had come out to his father. Since the day he had been kicked around within an inch of his life. His father wasn’t accepting in the slightest. Dean had been kicked around, called every slur in the book, and called a disgrace. A disappointment. Ever since then, Dean had hidden that part of him. But Cas always unlocked something different in him. It had taken Dean a little over a year to realize he was in love with his best friend. He had hidden that part of himself for so long he almost forgot it had existed. Almost. He suppressed his urges, sure, but he never forgot about them. It only was a matter of time before Cas started appearing in his dreams. Hell, Dean started to deny the fact he was bi again. He started to deny he loved Cas.

It had been five years since that fateful night when Dean and Cas met. Four and a half since Jimmy had given himself up for Claire. Dean knew now that he was in love with Cas. Cas knew he was in love with Dean. The only problem now was that each of them thought their love was unrequited. Dean was still following John Winchester’s half assed rules about being gay by keeping it hidden, at least until he had proof Cas liked him back. Cas however, was taking Dean’s ‘rejection’ harder. He was starting to think of ideas for solving his unrequited love. Maybe switching vessels would work? Dean only seemed to love women, and Cas didn't really have a gender.

Cas was getting depressed for lack of a better word. He rarely left his room and when he did he just sulked. And Dean was starting to notice. He had left Cas alone for the first few weeks, but in his opinion it was getting a little much. So Dean confronted him. On one of the rare occasions where Cas left his room, Dean stopped him before he could go back to sulking.

"Hey Cas," Dean said "What's wrong? You've been sulking for weeks. Are you okay?" Cas hesitated. It wouldn't help to tell Dean his feelings, but he could always tell when he lied. So he told the partial truth.

"I..." He paused, debating on what to say. "I think I should take a new vessel." Whatever Dean had been expecting, it hadn't been that. Dean was starting to get worried.

"But Jimmy died for you to have this vessel!" He was starting to get worried, and that worry was seeping into his voice. "What is this about anyways? Is the stolen grace hurting you?" Dean was starting to get frantic. "Are you okay?"

Cas was becoming more spiteful by the minute. He decided to 'fuck it'. No time like the present. "You only love women Dean." Dean's eyes we getting wider with each word that Cas had said. Cas' spite was turning to anger, an anger he hadn't felt for years. "You can't love me if I'm not a woman." Dean's eyes were almost comically wide. Cas' anger was starting to dissipate and he was starting to regret what he said. "Besides," his voice starts to fade "Never mind. It was stupid. You are right about Jimmy anyway."

Cas starts to turn. Dean snaps out the shocked state Cas' words put him in. Dean's mind starts to piece together Cas' words and figuring out what he wants to say. As Cas starts to walk away Dean grabs Cas' arm and twists him around so that Cas is facing him. "Damn it Cas." Dean takes a deep breath. "Look at me," Cas raises his eyes off the floor, and looks at Dean. Dean's voice lowers to a whisper. "Do you love me?"

Cas is silent for a moment. But he figures that the cat is out of the bag anyway. "Of course I do Dean. I've done, and will do anything for you. Yes I love you." Dean had the proof he needed, and all the fear he had had about confessing his love to Cas disintegrated. "Cas, I love you too. And I love you for you. Man, woman, or anything in between you always will be my Cas. And I will always love you." 

"Dean," Cas says "Can I kiss you?" Dean nods in confirmation and Cas presses his lips to Dean's. From the moment that their lips met sparks flew. Dean's hands found their way into Cas' hair as tongues start exploring each other's mouths. 

When Dean finally pulls away for breath he rests his forehead on Cas'. He whispers in the air between them "Besides. I'm a bottom anyway. It shouldn't be too different from when you slept with April." Cas smiles and leans in for another kiss. 

"How about we see just how different you are than April. Other than the fact you won't stab me." Cas says before pulling a smiling Dean Winchester towards his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I have no beta because I have no friends. If you want to beta please comment. I accept constructive criticism. Check me out on tumblr (@CuteLittleMousie)   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Remember if you enjoyed the oneshot Kudos would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
